The design alternatives available to MOSFET LSI designers are PLA master slices and PLA macro which offer non-optimized designs (performance, power and density) for minimal physical design effort or custom LSI designs, offering an optimized approach at the expense of physical design effort. Computer assisted design systems which have addressed custom LSI design have offered power/performance optimization but require significant physical design effort. PLA computer assisted design systems eliminate the physical design effort but do not offer any performance or power optimization capability.